The Love and Happiness of a Robotic Bear and His Robotic Bunny
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: Freddy Fazbear was an emotionless bear, mainly because he is a robot. Bonnie changes something in him though. He feels love and happiness. This has to be a good thing. Could good things have bad consequences? The cover is not my art. All credit goes to the artist


**Author's Note**

 **I am bored of Freddy being the bad guy in a love of Foxy and Bonnie. Too primitive, too overused, too bleh… That is why I am changing it up a little. That and I have nothing to do until FNaF The Sister Location is released. Sit back and relax, kiddos, and enjoy a story of a robotic bear and his robotic bunny.**

 **Just a side note, I hate straight ships :/**

 **Thank you for your patience KillerWoW!**

 **Chapter one: Of Top Hats and Bunny Ears**

 **(Freddy Fazbear's Point of View)**

Closing time yet again… I loved closing time. It meant I was finally able to get some peace. I had a normal routine of leaving the show stage and sitting in the back stage area until the guard arrived. Occasionally, I would get a visit from that dumb fox. He would yammer on about how big his ship is or how he did things that weren't possible for an animatronic. I would just smile and nod and say "that's good Foxy."

Sooner or later, my best friend would come and sit next to me. Bonnie and I go back to opening day. He would play a few notes on his plastic guitar. The sound, of course, was pre-recorded. I did not mind.

"The company programmed a new song." Bonnie would say at the beginning of every week. "Want to hear it?"

He would ask this so excitedly with a big smile on his face. I would always agree.

"Sure! Let's hear it!" I would say excitedly.

It would be a song about pizza or an 80s cliché. Either way, I loved it. Mostly because it was him playing it.

This night was different though. Robots do not feel emotion, but he made that a myth.

"Hey Freddy?" He stopped playing his guitar and looked at me.

"Yeah Bonnie?" I responded, coming out of my trance.

He embraced me and kissed me. He then pulled away and smiled.

"I saw two customers do that and looked it up." Bonnie said. "I saw that it is what humans do when they love each other."

I only heard half of what he said. My circuits were slightly warm and I had an unknown feeling pass through me. I was "blushing."

"Y-You love me?" I asked nervously. "Is it possible for robots to feel love?"

"We are special kinds of robots." Bonnie responded, taking my hands. He kissed me again. The world seemed to be an empty void where there was only me and him. This was until Foxy interrupted.

"Ye two goin' t' hunt th' night guard?" Foxy asked. "What are ye doin'?"

Foxy apparently didn't know what kissing was. We just played it off.

"We don't know." I said.

"Saw two customers do it and got curious." Bonnie said.

"Can I try?" Foxy asked

We both looked at each other.

"Why do you want to try?" Bonnie asked quickly.

"Yeah, it is not important!" I said quickly as well.

Foxy stared at us.

"Ferget I asked." He said. "Maybe Golden 'll try! Guard's waitin', let's get huntin'!"

He left the area. We both released a sigh of relief.

"Maybe Goldie will have the same feelings." I said.

"Goldie doesn't have an endoskeleton." Bonnie laughed. "All he does is appear in the room and stare. I have seen his tactics. He makes them go crazy like they're seeing things."

"Or maybe y'all never thought to acknowledge my existence." Goldie said, appearing in the room. Bonnie yelled and jumped into my arms. I just stared with an unconcerned expression.

"The quiet one talks." I said. "What else is new?"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Fatbear." Goldie sneered.

"At least I was not dismantled." I laughed.

"Whatever." Goldie looked away. "I came here to tell you something, but I suppose you don't want to hear it."

"How childish." I retorted.

"I am the spirit of a dead child." He grinned. "Mixed with the ghost of my Ai. I have a mean singing voice."

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"For starters, I will not be kissing Foxy." He said. He was not kidding either. "Secondly, I may have gotten the night guard already. We have the week off. Enough time for y'all to…I guess kiss."

"We just learned to do that today." I said.

"I have a confession." Bonnie said. "I have loved you for years now. I just said I learned it today. I learned it years ago. I have not had the nerve to tell you until now."

I turned to Bonnie.

"Aww Bonnie, you should have told me." I said. "It is okay though."

"I am out of here." Goldie said disappearing.

"Good riddance." I said. Bonnie kissed me again. I was starting to enjoy it.

"Play me a song." I said smiling.

"I have no new ones." He said.

"Play an old one." I said. "I love your playing."

He smiled started playing. Strange thing is, it did not sound like one of his programmed songs. He was making his own music. His guitar was set up like a real guitar, though it was a stage prop. The sound was pure, not his pre-recorded sound. He was singing to it too.

A smile appeared on my face. A drop of oil dripped from my eyes. I wondered what that feeling was. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him. I poured a lot of emotion into it. He smiled and closed his eyes. I guess he liked it.

"Fr-Freddy." He said smiling.

"You made a song specifically for me." I said leaking oil from my eyes still. "Why am I leaking oil?"

"You're crying tears of joy!" Bonnie said. "I didn't know I sang that well."

Bonnie knew a lot more than I did. How experienced was he?

"Crying?" I looked up the definition. "I am showing emotion?"

"Like I said, we are special robots." He smiled. He continued playing the song. I closed my eyes and listened.

The time passed and the manager came into the restaurant. We were back on the stage in a flash.

"This night guard didn't make it." He said as he approached the office. "Looks like a heart attack."

He snapped his fingers. I snapped to his side.

"Clean up this mess." He commanded.

In a flash, I had the guard hidden away in suit. I appeared by the manager again.

"A very obedient animatronic you are." The manager said. "It is a good thing you cannot show pity. Back to the stage with you."

In a flash, I was back on the stage like nothing happened.

The manager whistled. Foxy ran to his side.

"Keep an eye on those three." He said, pointing to us. "I do not want any funny business."

"Aye-aye sir." Foxy said. His voice was more robotic and less pirate-like. He snapped back to the cove. The manager flipped the sign to open.

"Let the fun begin." He said.

We started up our programmed performances. I looked up the definition for pity. I realized that I did feel pity. I guess that is why I was the last to attack.

 **Author's note**

 **To be continued… I promise! I took the robot approach. I also took the "I have known for years" approach. Hope that will make a good story. Enjoy :)**


End file.
